Transformers: Fight For Survival-DECEASED, 7th chapter has information
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Team Prime...betrayed...by those they called their allies. The CIA has made an alliance with MECH, and now the Autobots are being hunted. Blackwolf must make difficult decisions to ensure his family's survival. Little does he know a bounty hunter is after him. This fight will not only determine Team Prime;s survival...but humanity's entire survival.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ugh...I know I know...It hasn't been a full month since I finished What We Do For Family and I'm starting another one. *Sigh* I know I have a problem. So this story is gonna be different from others. Warning, chapter 1 will be happy, but 2 is where hell breaks loose.**

* * *

 **(Omega Three, Nevada)**

"Maybe if you don't want dented armor Bulkhead, then you shouldn't try crashing through boulders while dune bashing. Just be lucky Miko wasn't fatally injured." Ratchet spoke calmly while repairing the wrecker. Bulkhead sighed, looking to Miko who shrugged, June had finished putting a cast over her broken arm.

"I'd listen to him Bulkhead. Miko could have been badly hurt; even killed in the crash." Miko rolled her eyes, but Blackwolf, who had been standing there since they returned, saw that.

"Take it seriously Miko; you could have been killed. And Bulk! Until her arm is healed, dune bashing is prohibited!" he sighed.

"What?!" Miko jumped from her seat, much to Bulkhead's dread.

"You heard me young lady." he looked her in the eyes. They were the only ones in the room. Arcee was supervising Centurin and Nitalia's training.

Grimlock was training as well, but separately. Slipstream and Jack were always with his children; even though he still held bad memories of the female seeker, he was glad she took their relationship seriously. Bumblebee and Smokescreen, who rejoined Team Prime recently, were on patrol.

June, Raf and Johnson stood around Miko. Miko was usually calm about Blackwolf but now she was mad.

"Miko maybe you should ju-" Raf tried to reason but she cut him off.

"Why can't we dune bash?! That's six weeks of not being able to do that or play guitar!" she complained, but the Prime would have none of it.

"Because until you're physically able, I won't put you in further harm's way before you're done getting past the first injury." she didn't calm down.

"And Bulk, you knew better than to put her at risk; as her guardian your job is to ensure she lives. You put a human's life at risk...and it won't be tolerated, nor will it happen again. Do. You. Understand?" he looked seriously into Bulkhead's optics, the wrecker nodded.

"Understood." he sighed, Blackwolf's expression softened.

"Let's just be glad you're as big as you are. If you were Bee's size...I don't think Miko would be alive to tell a tale." June nodded, agreeing with the Prime.

In the corner was their new Christmas tree; it was covered in fake snow, large ornaments, and some green, blue, and red lights. Grimlock had cut the tree down and carried it to the base. The kids has their gifts under it, ready for Christmas morning, just two days away.

 **(Two Hours later)**

In their quarters, Arcee sat next to Blackwolf. She admired the necklace Blackwolf made for her three years ago.

"Time flies...seems like just yesterday I made that necklace." Blackwolf smiled, which she returned, nuzzling her helm against his broad chest.

"I know. It seems like just a year ago I opened your cryo-pod...but it's been over six years since that happened." she suddenly opened her optics, quickly raising her helm; confusing him.

"Cee, you okay?" she began shaking a little.

"It...it's been seven years since…since Cliff..." he winced. He hoped this wouldn't happen, while he knew she couldn't forget, he just wanted her to get past her horrors.

"Cee...we've talked about this...don't let the memories come back." she shook her helm.

"You know...I never thought I'd get over his death..." he was about to speak but she continued.

"But then you came into my life...and you've been the greatest thing that ever happened to me...it's ju...it's ju-just..." she trembled.

"Cee?" he reached around and gently aimed her til she was looking into his optics.

Blue energon tears rolled down her silver cheeks. He was shocked, he wiped one away and collected himself.

"Cee...what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I...I miss him so much." she released more tears.

"Oh, Cee..." he pulled her close, she accepted his hug; she hugged tightly to his torso. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she nuzzled her helm into his shoulder plates. He felt her tears rolling down his armor but he could care less.

After a few minutes of releasing pent up emotions, Arcee pulled away, she wasn't crying anymore. She closed her optics for a few moments, before reopening them. He already saw her joyful, even playful mood in her optics.

She smirked, his eyes widened, this was a definitely a playful Arcee.

She looked down, realizing she had wrapped her legs around him, they were both locked in a very fetal position. She looked back up at him, closing the distance between their faces.

He was shocked by her approach, usually he was the one to kiss her; this time she took charge. They quickly moved to deepen their kiss, both opening their mouths. Their mouths opened, their glossas invaded each others mouth, wrestling for dominance.

He moved them so she laid atop him, never separating their kiss. Arcee's metal cheeks glowed electric blue, her version of a blush.

Her ventilation systems began working, internal coolant and fans activating. The residue of their coolant was the equivalent to sweating. It was light currently but they had just started.

Arcee activated something and a click could be heard as her chest armor unlatched from her frame. He moved to lift it from her, he laid it next to them on their berth. Her now bare chest pressed against his broad torso.

He traced his surprisingly agile digits across her now unarmored back, she moaned lightly at the action. She moved her hands to his exposed back, lightly massaging his uncovered joints. He continued to trail his digits down her back, until finally reaching her waistline armor; the small blue skirt-like armor prohibiting any further action.

She made another click, unlocking the armor around her waist. As soon as his hand began to pull her waist armor away, there was a knock at the door.

" _What...NOW?!"_ they both thought, trying to tune out the knocking; it continued. Arcee shook a little to urge him to continue. He pulled the armor away a little more...until suddenly, the door opened, revealing Smokescreen.

"Blackwolf I-gah! Slag!" he closed his optics, blocking his view, knowing Arcee's breastplate wasn't attached to her. She was currently "topless" in human terms.

Blackwolf parted from her, laying her so he blocked Smokescreen's view of her. Rage filled his golden optics, Arcee covered her chest with her armor and reconnected her waist armor. "Smokesreen! Wait outside, now!" the rookie quickly shut the door.

He sighed. "Let's go." they were both furious that their moment had been ruined by Smokescreen.

He opened the door, Arcee behind him.

He stepped outside with her; "What. Is. It. Smokescreen?" he tried to be as calm as possible.

"I'm sorry...it's just..." he looked down, Fowler stood there next to the rookie.

"Fowler?" Blackwolf looked at the surprised NEST agent.

"I've called for a meeting. Winfield's here." he turned, before stopping mid-step.

"And, she's brought a guest." Blackwolf was intrigued.

"Who is it?" Arcee asked the agent.

"The head of the CIA, Harold Attinger." Blackwolf's optics widened.

"What happened to William Davenport?!" the Prime was shocked. Fowler forgot; he hadn't told the bots.

"Well...Davenport died in his sleep." Blackwolf was still surprised again. He knew Will Davenport was a usually healthy man, and was only fifty years old.

"Cause of death?" Blackwolf asked.

"We're not sure...no drugs or poison were found in his blood, no wounds or injuries; not even a bruise." he sighed, walking away. Blackwolf, Arcee, and Smokescreen all looked at each other, concerned.

"Ah...five years ago, I had a heart attack; collapsed, right in the middle of my son's bachelor party. And after five hours of surgery...I found something, thirty-eight years in the army, government, and the CIA had never shown me." the head of the CIA spoke.

"Perspective." he smirked, before walking to the table where Fowler, Winfield, Lennox, June, Johnson, Raf and Miko sat. Overlooking the meeting table was Blackwolf, Arcee, Ratchet and the rest of the ream; even Grimlock stood above them.

"The world owes Team Prime...the Autobots...an un-payable debt. You have watched over humanity, protected us, even saved us." Blackwolf didn't like where this was going.

"But...while most call you heroes...there are some...who would prefer the term vigilantes." Blackwolf's optics narrowed.

"And how would you describe us, Attinger?" Ratchet asked, the agent's expression changed, now he looked serious.

"How about dangerous?" Now it was everyone's turn to have their optics widen.

"How would you describe a group, of U.S based, alien...technologically superior, mechanical beings...who constantly go against the will of foreign borders." he pulled up a screen, the holographic projection appearing in front of the table.

On the screen, a blast from the past, when Jasper was attacked by Megatron...when Optimus was MIA while Earth was in peril.

"Jasper." Attinger spoke. Video of the battle started, vehicons going through the streets, terrorizing the humans.

It changed to the next one. "Jasper again." the video of Jasper being leveled by the orbital cannon played. Blackwolf looked down...remembering that it was his fault Jasper was destroyed.

"Chicago." a video of the Autobots fighting through the streets played. Grimlock and Bruticus fought through the streets. Grimlock threw the combiner into a building, rubble and debris fell, the camera showed nothing but static after.

"Hoover Dam." the next video showed the violent battle fought at Hoover Dam, soldiers getting killed left and right.

Raf's expression became slightly frightened; he was still so innocent...subjected to see the bloodshed of the war.

Johnson saw the boy and looked at Attinger.

"Alright, that's enough." the agent nodded, turning off the projection.

"For the past four years, not including the three years you were on Cybertron; Team Prime and the Autobots have moved freely...unbound by any laws. This is an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate." he let them think.

"But...we have a solution." he opened his brief case, and he pulled out a packet.

"The Chicago accords. These accords will bind Team Prime to a panel the U.S and the rest of the United Nations plus the E.U...when the need arises, they may use the panel if anyone deems it necessary." Blackwolf already knew this wasn't good.

"So..." Johnson placed a hand on the accords "we'll be bound to more then the U.S? And what if any countries disagree on where we go?" he asked the agent.

"There will be ratifications Mr. Ajax...but believe me; this is the middle ground." he sighed.

"And if we refuse?" Arcee asked him.

"Then there will be a vote...deciding whether or not you retire or remain how you are." he answered her seriously.

"Mr. Attinger...I speak for all of Team Prime saying this...please...give my regards to the countries of the U.N...but I can't agree to these accords." the old agent sighed.

"Blackwolf if there was some easier way to do this I-"

"No. This panel will be controlled by people with their own personal agendas and agendas change. This document just pushes the boundaries. What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us?" Blackwolf, most of them completely agreed with their leader.

"Blackwolf...if you don't do this now...it may be done to your team. That won't be pretty." he spoke slowly.

"If I agree to choose to sign this document, I'm giving up my team...family's right to choose." his mind was made.

"I'm sorry Attinger...but I won't agree to the accords." Attinger sighed, placing the accords back into his case before closing it back.

"I'm sorry to hear this. Hopefully the vote will be in your favor." he turned and left through the elevator.

 **(Outside Omega Three)**

Attinger pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Seconds later he received an answer.

"Get me a meeting with the Speaker of the House of Representatives." he spoke calmly.

A few minutes passed, then he spoke again. "Then...get me contact with our ally."

 **(Three Hours later)**

Everyone was asleep. June, Johnson, Miko, Bulk, Raf and Bee had gone home. The others were all in their quarters...except Blackwolf.

Blackwolf only continued to ponder on what had happened in the meeting. How could the humans suddenly want to treat them like criminals? It didn't make sense to him, they had done nothing but protect Earth.

"Hey...are you okay?" Arcee stepped next to him, knowing what he was going through.

"I guess...it's just..." she rubbed his back slowly.

"Why do the humans think we're criminals, solely because civilians have died during the war on Earth. They have to realize that no one escapes a war. For them, a victory at the cost of the innocent...isn't a victory at all." she waited for him to continue.

"If they had seen the war on Cybertron...they would know why that's a noble but ignorant argument. In war no one makes it out unscratched...if a war is to ever be ended...innocent people must die...it's just how war and destruction works." she understood completely.

"Humans are strange creatures...but let's hope...that the vote does go in our favor." she sighed.

"The humans should just appreciate we didn't abandon them when Earth was in peril...we could have let Galvatron enslave their race...but we choose to protect the human...you'd think they would show some gratitude...not scolding." he made complete sense.

"Whatever happens...we'll follow you to the end." he smiled, pulling her closer to him, looking each other in the optics.

"It still shocks me that you support me for as long as you have. I don't know how I'll ever repay you in the future." he smiled warmly. She raised a gorgeous metal brow at hearing that.

"You could start by kissing me." he smirked, before closing the distance between them, their lips interlocking. They deepened the kiss, putting their passion for each other into the kiss.

After a few minutes, they separated, panting.

"C'mon, lets get some rest." she smiled, he happily obliged, following her to their quarters for the night.

* * *

 **AN: ALRIGHT! So this is a new dawn...sort of. I'm so bad at staying on track with other stories. SORRY! But anyway...so I'll begin working on this as I go. So the scene between Blackwolf and Arcee got much more descriptive then I have EVER been since A New Point Of View, my first 'sexual scene', trust me the effect of the scene is to give feels before more worse feels hit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I got good feedback after the first chapter. Despite me having a 4 day weekend, My time is limited. Tomorrow I'll be with my girlfriend and a few friends, going out for coffee, hanging out at my friend's house then walk around the neigborhood at 3 am for God knows why.**

 **(Washington D.C, office of the CIA)**

* * *

Harold Attinger sat silently in his office, awaiting is guest.

After minutes, the door opened, revealing an agent, who let his guest in; the secretary of state.

He stood up, gesturing the man to sit down. He held out his hand which the man shook gladly; the two had known each other for a long time.

"Good to see you Harold." the man smiled.

"You too, Sullivnan." Attinger greeted him. He sat down next to Daniel Sullivan, a Republican who had been the secretary of state for many years now.

"Now...let's get down to business..." he took off his glasses, setting them on his desk.

"Yes...you wanted to discuss the Autobots...tell me, did they agree to the accords?" Sullivan asked the old agent, who shook his head.

"A shame...I agree with the accords but not the politics. Let's hope they get off easy with the vote." he was calm, but Harold's mood changed then.

"There's actually been a change in plans...there won't be a vote." Sullivan's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean no vote? Has it already been decided?" he asked, the CIA agent shook his head.

"Daniel...Blackwolf, leader of Team Prime denied to agree to the accords as if he has a free voice. The accords are meant to limit the power we've given them for so long; there needs to be a change." he spoke as calmly as possible.

"What do you plan on doing, Harold?" he asked the agent.

"Sir...Joshua Joyce is working on a project over at KSI, this project will not only give us the power of having the Transformers at our backs...but at our will."

"What is this project?" Harold smiled.

"Joyce is building his own Transformers, controlled robots that work at their will. But the only way we can continue to get the metal involves a trade my associate has set up." Sullivan was confused now.

"What is this trade sir?" he seemed a bit concerned.

"Sir...Blackwolf...as you know him, he's a strong, protective fighter. But...believe it or not, he's the key to an invasion on Earth, if we threaten them before we're ready. But my ally is willing to offer us the assistance required if we can pay his price?" Sullivan was a bit worried.

"What's his "price"?" the Secretary asked slowly.

Harold looked down for a minute before looking back to Sullivan.

"Blackwolf. Arcee. Grimlock. Ratchet. Those four, and we will be able to produce an army of our own Transformers, which can bring to the world, a source of global defense." Sullivan took this in.

"Well...Harold...as you know, NEST and the Autobots have a very close alliance. If we threaten one, the other may get involved." Harold nodded slowly, understanding his concern.

"That's why we put them both on a two front battle. We keep NEST off the field and in the courtroom, and cut them off from the Autobots and let our forces deal with capturing and extracting Blackwolf, our other targets of interest, and the Ground Bridge technology...we have the upper hand. We just need clearance...from you." he finished calmly as usual.

Minutes passed...the Secretary of State pondered his choices...it was all on his hands what happened. He could let an opportunity like this pass, or he could take the chance and bring a possibly brighter future.

"Well...Harold...make it happen." he felt that he may regret this...but he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

 **(Three days later, Omega Three, Nevada)**

The screen above the command center hummed slowly as it played the news. The talk of Blackwolf denying to accept the Chicago Accords was a global discussion.

Blackwolf looked in aw as some Countries say he should be treated as a criminal...a terrorist; denying the will of the United Nations...but he wouldn't bow to the governments of the world.

Fowler stepped from his office. Brief case in hand as he walked to the elevator.

"Fowler...where are you going?" Blackwolf asked the NEST agent.

"I've gotta be in D.C tonight. NEST...it's been accused of terrorism." Blackwolf was shocked.

"I'll give the base a view of the courtroom case...see you bots later." her went up to reach his helicopter.

"Has the U.N lost it's mind?!" Bee was shocked, having been next to Blackwolf the whole time.

Blackwolf was afraid of what was going to happen...he didn't want Nitalia and Centurion getting caught up in this matter. But he also knew...where they went, Slipstream and Jack went.

"Nitalia, Centurion...meet me in the Command center, Jack and Slipstream, you two as well." he opened the comms, before looking to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, prepare a bridge to Iacon." Ratchet was confused...but complied without any questions.

When the four bots reached the Command Center, they were all confused on what was going on.

Arcee had come too, feeling uninvolved, all her children being called up but not her.

"Centurion...Nitalia...as you know...things aren't looking good for us with this Accords situation. Until myself and the others can clear this mess up, I want you four on Cybertron." they were shocked.

"What about you and Arcee?" Jack asked, the other three wondering the same thing.

"Well...I'd send her too...but I don't think she's gonna be leaving my side any time soon." he smiled, earning one from her too.

"Also...I need my first Lieutenant with me in these times." he finished.

Ratchet opened the bridge, the swirling green portal crackled with life. Centurion hugged Arcee quickly, and saluting Blackwolf before running through with Slipstream at his heels.

Jack stood before the portal, Arcee hugged him goodbye. Nitalia was about to go through, but before she did, the Yellow and Black femme turned around and ran into Blackwolf's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Be careful Dad...please?" she looked up at him. It warmed his spark that his daughter still cared for him so.

"I will...besides, we've got Ratchet and Grimlock, we'll be okay." they separated, she stood before the portal next to Jack. He and Blackwolf exchanged nods before the young couple leaped through the portal.

Ratchet closed it behind the four of them, deactivating the bridge.

 **(Unknown Location, Earth's Orbit)**

There was a huge ship floating above Earth, it was shaped triangularly, but appeared as if it was a floating city shielded by metal covers.

Inside the supposed Bridge and cockpit, there was a Cybertronian standing alone. He was pondering his plan of action for when he receives the "All clear" to move onto Earth.

Suddenly, one of his soldiers stepped into the door of the bridge.

"Commander Lockdown, incoming transmission from Earth." the bot was a bit bulkier than a vehicon and had a green visor instead of a red one.

Lockdown's faceplate was hidden by his mask. "Patch it through." he ordered.

A few moments later, his communicator activated.

"Agent Attinger?" he asked, curious if he had been discovered.

"It's time. Team Prime's communications are down currently, NEST is blind, and my forces are massing up to attack Omega Three." he spoke calmly.

"Very well...I'll be down there, to personally face Blackwolf...if he's as deadly an adversary...deadly enough to kill Galvatron and a small army of Decepticons with him and go out almost unscratched, I want to know if be given a challenge." he smirked behind his green glowing mask.

 **(Omega Three)  
**

Blackwolf was so focused on the battle in the courtroom between the U.S government and NEST. Fowler, Lennox, and Winfield were arguing an uphill battle as their opponents had falsified evidence that had been approved as terrorism.

Ratchet looked concerned with his leader. Grimlock stood above the two, he was concerned for his leader's well being too. He had a better understanding that his processors finally repaired themselves.

Arcee stood next to her sparkmate, knowing he was troubled. Ratchet out of nowhere deactivated the monitor.

"You need to stop pressuring yourself with this. It's not good for your still young spark, body and mind." their medical officer spoke wisely.

"Turn it back on...they're being very specific with how these things NEST has supposedly done, links back to me." Blackwolf sighed, Arcee rubbed his back slowly.

"I may not understand humans enough...but if they think they could take on our family, they're welcome to try." Grimlock growled.

Outside, several Cybertronians had rockets aimed towards the entrance.

"Fire!" the lead mech ordered. The rocket troops all opened fire upon the entrance to Omega Three.

Blackwolf and the others jumped as they felt the base shake from the blast. Arcee ran to her terminal, the command table which monitored and controlled all the mechanics of the base.

"Arcee, report! What's going on?!" Blackwolf growled.

"Scrap, we've got unknown Cybertronians knocking on our front doors!" she was shocked to see human soldiers too.

"Decepticons?!" Blackwolf asked with urgency.

"I don't think so...cause they're not alone." she pointed to the human soldiers moving up. "I'm bringing the auto-guns online." she pressed a few buttons.

Outside, all the base's turrets came online and began firing at the unknown Cybertronian soldiers.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen, followed by their human allies and June all rushed into the Command Center.

"What's going on?!" Bulkhead was shocked to see this happening.

"We're under attack...the humans have betrayed us...and they're not alone." he pointed to the screens.

"What do we do?!" Bee didn't know what to do.

"Our first concern is getting the humans out of here!" Blackwolf looked at Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"You two, take them out of here, Ratchet, open a bridge and get them somewhere, quick! Nowhere in Nevada, somewhere they won't track us. Myself, Arcee, Smokescreen and Grimlock will worry about our guests...those turrets aren't going to last long...and that door isn't gonna hold for long." he and the others rushed to the tunnel, all awaiting the coming raid.

Ratchet found a suitable place and opened a ground bridge, Bulkhead let Miko and June in, Bumblebee got Raf in, but Johnson was stopped by Ratchet.

"Johnson, before you go, I've transferred Teletraan One to your suit, protect him at all cost!" the African-American man nodded, getting into Bumblebee. The two Cybertronians awaited to go through the portal, Bulkhead was hesitant.

"What about the rest of you bots?" he asked while in vehicle form.

"Don't worry about us, just go! Get the humans out of here!" Blackwolf ordered. The two drove into the bridge, Ratchet closed it.

Suddenly, the door blew open in the base, they could hear soldiers on the way. They saw Cybertronian troopers marching into the base. Blackwolf, Arcee and Smokescreen opened fire upon the soldiers.

"Ratchet, disable the bridge! Carry the nodes with you! Take the elevator entrance and go! We'll get out on our own!" Ratchet hated doing it but he wouldn't let the humans obtain the ground bridge or the space bridge.

He ran to the elevator, going above the base. Before he left, he looked to Arcee's grave for Cliffjumper, he couldn't let it go abandoned. He ran to it and grabbed the piece of Cliff's horn that Arcee had left of him.

" _For your well being Arcee."_ He looked down upon who was attacking...he saw a lone Cybertron approaching the base...his optics widened as he knew the mech too well.

"No…!" he changed form, opening his comms to Blackwolf.

" _ **Blackwolf!"**_ the medic sounded distressed.

"What is it Ratchet?! Now's not exactly a great ti-"

" _ **Lockdown! It's Lockdown! He's here! Get out of there, now!"**_ Ratchet cut off the comms, Blackwolf was shocked, he only knew Lockdown's name...and the stories of his brutality...yet resourcefulness."

"Scrap...we're cornered." he fired again, flooring a few more of Lockdown's soldiers.

"Autobots! There's only one way out of this and it's through all these Cybertronian and human soldiers. Fight viciously! Fight strategically! Fight to kill! Don't show exhaustion! Don't show fear! And most importantly..." he looked back at them, drawing his hybrid Star Saber longsword.

"Never surrender!" he activated his battle mask, unleashing a wave of energy, shaking the tunnel but flooring the soldiers on the way.

"Charge!" he yelled, sprinting with his sword in hand. Grimlock roared, drawing his huge battleaxe and following up behind the Prime.

Smokescreen smirked, activating the phase shifters and charged after the two. Arcee drew her wrist blades and charged along with them.

Blackwolf saw the soldiers massing up another wave, he growled as he swung his sword, unleashing a wave of energy, cutting the Cybertronians and human soldiers down in front of him.

Grimlock roared, when he was clear of the tunnel and at their lines, he swung, unleashing his fury, sending waves back dead in one swing. Smokescreen began leaping from mech to mech, flooring them, he activated his blasters and put holes through several mechs.

Arcee growled, not caring if the enemy in her way was Cybertronian or human. She slashed and kicked several mechs and human soldiers in her way. Blackwolf swung again, cutting three mechs in half, he switched over to his dual swords.

Now he unleashed repeated waves of energy. Sending mech after mech, human after human, onto their backs dead.

Lockdown focused on Blackwolf, who was cutting his soldiers down left and right. He had expected this, but there was one thing about Blackwolf he wanted to confirm.

He kept his mask on, but now something began shifting on his chest, several pieces formed up in front of his battle mask.

The pieces kept changing until a large cannon formed in front of his helm, a green digital crosshair appeared on the gun. He locked onto Blackwolf, priming his gun, the power of the blast charging.

Blackwolf fought strategically as he ducked under and dodged away from the Cybertronians' attacks. Lockdown smirked behind his mask.

"Show your other self Wolf..." he locked on and released the blast.

The ball of energy rocketed through the air, until it made contact with Blackwolf's gut, sending the Prime onto his back. Several pieces of Blackwolf's armor were blown off from the blast. He lost a few pieces of his shoulder armor, some spikes from his torso armor, and a fang.

He opened his battle mask, the fang fell from him. He growled, his optics scanned where the blast came from. His optics locked with the mask of Lockdown's, the bounty hunter deactivated his mask, revealing his grim, menacing faceplate.

Grimlock roared, changing into his large metal t-rex and began crushing the Cybertronians around him along with burning them and the humans.

Smokescreen and Arcee were slowly getting overwhelmed, the humans' support to the Cybertronians was tiring them out.

He closed his optics...seconds later, they reopened, revealing his blood red optics. He stood up as if he were never tired. He sheathed his swords and activated his knuckle claws. He growled in primal fury, charging the soldiers surrounding Cee and Smokescreen and crashed like a freight train into their line.

He slashed, thrust, threw and stabbed all of the soldiers in his way. He grabbed one and repeatedly drove his right claws through it's chest and spark chamber.

He kicked the nearest one onto it's back before crushing the helm with his pede. The Prime stabbed one directly in the gut, lifted it over his helm, drove his other claw into it's waist, and then, with little strength, tore the mech in half.

He received another blast, but this time he stayed on his pedes, he looked at Lockdown, marking his target.

Blackwolf now began walking towards Lockdown, ignoring anyone in his way. Arcee and Smokescreen pushed back now that they were given breathing room.

Blackwolf neared closer to Lockdown. Now Lockdown began walking towards the enraged Prime. Now the two began sprinting towards each other, both locked on.

Now, Lockdown slid as Blackwolf swung his claw. The bounty hunter kicked him in the back, Blackwolf growled as he began rapidly swinging at his foe. Lockdown dodged each of the Prime's strikes, now he threw his fist into Blackwolf's gut, causing the Prime to stutter.

Now Lockdown began striking the Prime left and right, Blackwolf tried to block his attacks but he was unsuccessful.

Lockdown roundhouse kicked Blackwolf, the Prime almost fell back from the impact. Now, Lockdown grabbed the Prime by the arm, and used his other arm to nearly push Blackwolf's arm out of place.

"Gah!" Blackwolf's red optics returned to yellow from the pain. He was more shocked then anything, he had been built to use Feral mode as an unstoppable weapon, and here he was, almost killed by one single mech.

"Lights out, Wolf Prime." Blackwolf looked as Lockdown was about to bring his fist down on him, when all of the sudden, somebody began rapidly blasting at the Bounty Hunter.

Lockdown looked up to see Smokescreen charging him, the rookie leaped at him, the bounty hunter punched to meet the mech, but Smokescreen used the phase shifters and the attack went through him.

Grimlock was fighting off every attacker, however, he looked into the distance and located something rolling towards them. Tanks. He growled, knowing if they didn't leave now, they were goners.

Smokescreen kicked Lockdown back, using this time to get Blackwolf up. Arcee sprinted to them, helping her sparkmate up.

"We...we need to retreat, let's go." Blackwolf spoke tiredly. He looked bad, he was leaking energon and was missing some pieces of his armor.

" _ **No, the both of you retreat! They've got tanks on the way, I'm too tired to fight them off. Smokescreen and I aren't getting out of this!"**_ Grimlock growled, sending another mech flying from his axe.

"As much as I hate to say it, Grim's right, if we're gonna win this fight, some of us may have to lose it." he smiled grimly.

" _ **This isn't the real fight Blackwolf! GO!"**_ Grimlock ordered over the comms. Blackwolf knew they were right, but it was an awful way for him to abandon his friends.

"P...Primus watch over you two." Blackwolf sighed, turning to leave.

"Now go!" Smokescreen ordered. Blackwolf and Arcee began driving off, their signals getting fainter by the seconds.

Lockdown stood up, he was already enraged, knowing what happened. Smokescreen prepared to fight again. He charged the bounty hunter, phase shifters activated.

Lockdown activated something on his fists, they glowed green across the seams. When Smokescreen attempted to attack, Lockdown reached out, and grabbed his punch.

"Wait...what?" the rookie was so confused, before he was thrown onto his back. Grimlock looked over to see Smokescreen on the ground.

"Smokescreen!" Grimlock panicked, before he realized it, he was pelted with tank shots. He was shot left and right for a long minute.

Grimlock fell to the ground, unconscious and out for the fight.

Smokescreen was stared face to face with Lockdown.

"Tell me where the Prime went...and I'll let you live...Smokescreen." Smokescreen wouldn't do it.

"Get...fragged…!" the brave rookie growled.

"That's unfortunate...now I'll have to go to more violent methods to find Blackwolf...you'll die only cause you think you're saving him." Lockdown growled, before activating something on his arm, a large tool formed, almost like a claw.

He thrust it into Smokescreen's chest armor, it reached his spark chamber and seemed to clamp down around his spark. With a violent pull, he ripped Smokescreen's spark from his chest. The rookie's optics, once something so full of life, died so slowly to a dim gray.

He heard something behind him, he turned to see his soldiers hauling Grimlock his way.

"What shall we do with this one, Lockdown?" the soldier asked. He smirked.

"Take him to the ship...he'll be the final part to the collection." they began hauling him to the carrier ship.

"We've got work to do..." he looked at the burning base, the dead rookie, and his spark in grasp.

"And a Prime to take." he smirked.

* * *

 **Ugh ppl are going to get mad for this chapter, I'm calling it. So this took a but to make but here it is. It's a bit more serious of a chapter, like I said. So, a lot just happened, but don't worry, It'll start taking effect with what happens later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So last chapter, Team Prime lost it's friend Smokescreen. Now This story will be following mainly the Transformers Age of Extinction story except different characters. There will be a big time jump in this chapter. It will all make sense as this chapter goes on, see you guys at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **(Two months later, Texas)**

There was a tow truck driving down the street of the small town; it was a quiet, hot Summer day in Texas. In the cab was a lone man, he wore a hat over his dark black hair, and shaded sunglasses over his eyes.

His phone began ringing, he pulled it from his pocket and answered.

"Yes Lucas?" he asked impatiently.

" _ **Cade, get down to the old theater! I was digging through it and found something huge!"**_ his best childhood friend sounded very excited about this..

"Can you tell what it is?" he asked calmly, turning right to go towards the theater.

" _ **You've gotta just see it for yourself, trust me!"**_ Lucas hung up the phone. Cade Yeager, a struggling inventor, sighed as he closed his old flip phone. He turned on the radio to listen to some music; what came on was a message.

" _Anyone who discovers the whereabouts of any Transformers should immediately report it to the police. Those who report a Transformer will be rewarded Ten Thousand Dollars for their aid in finding these aliens. Should any civilian withhold a Transformer or aid in hiding one will be punished with debatable prison time. Thank you for your patience."_ The message went off as he sighed, it had been four years since the battle of Chicago.

The Autobots and Decepticons battled for control and liberation of the city and Earth. He wondered if they were looking for all Transformers or just Decepticons; dare he say Autobots.

The old theater came into the vision of his windshield. His friend Lucas, sitting in his Mini Cooper, was resting in front of the abandoned theater. Lucas had long brown hair, and wore normal khaki shorts and a floral buttoned up shirt, along with sandals.

He parked his tow truck in front of it. He slowly stepped out of the truck, leaving his hat and glasses inside the cab. He walked to his friend and knocked the headphones off Lucas, who jumped at first but calmed down seeing Cade.

"Alright, now show me what you found." Lucas got out of his car, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're gonna flip when you see this!" he acted like a kid in a candy shop right now. They walked into the old theater, there were fallen over pylons everywhere, some old film machines, and an old ticket booth along with a single theater.

Cade quickly recognized the place; this was the theater he, Lucas, and...his wife, used to visit every weekend. This was a place of his past and childhood.

He smiled, remembering when he always brought his wife here, always using the money he got from allowance and his part time job as a gas station clerk to get them tickets. Now he looked as it was abandoned and no one had been inside for ages.

"Cade, over here." Lucas gestured him over, there was something under the fallen roofing, a tarp covered the shape.

"Help me out here." he and Cade began clearing the rubble from the covered up find. It was something metal for sure.

When they got the last of the rubble off the tarp covered shape, Lucas smirked as he lifted the cover from the unknown find.

Cade's eyes widened as he looked upon an old, VERY beaten up, dented, dusty, and dirt covered Dodge SUV.

"This is cool Lucas, but why's this car so special?" he had his doubts. Lucas shook his head.

"The SUV is just a bonus, it's what's in the back that'll make us some big cash." he led Cade to the back of the car. He looked back at his friend before lifting the trunk door up.

Cade's eyes exploded at seeing an old fashioned, 1957 Harley-Davidson XL Sportster, blue in color. This was truly a good find from Lucas. These motorcycles were hard to find these days; this one, depending on it's condition, could make them some good money.

"My God...great job Lucas...now let's get these back to the house." he smirked, Lucas went to open the old doors so he and Cade could get the SUV out.

 **(Unknown Location, Earth's orbot)**

Aboard Lockdown's ship, Grimlock struggled to survive each passing day. He was repeatedly tortured by the bounty hunter's goons.

"You won't break me, Lockdown!" the Dinobot roared, before receiving another electrical shock, the pain was like nothing Grimlock had ever physically experienced.

"It's simple Grimlock...Tell me where Blackwolf is and I'll cease the torturing." he smirked, after two long months of this he believed he may now beat the Dinobot.

But Grimlock raised his helm, the red visor glowing violently.

"As long as he lives, you'll fall. I won't tell you anything! If you want anything from me, you'd better get a more effective torture method." he growled, before another shock went through his body. The old Dinobot leader roared in agony as the violent currents of electricity shot through his body.

It stopped, giving him a breather.

"You'll come around in the end. I'll spare your continuous torture solely because I admire your will and pride to not surrender...even though it's an invalid attempt." he turned and left the Dinobot restrained in the dark room.

When he reached his bridge, he began opening a communication channel; awaiting a response.

" _ **Hello?"**_ Harold Attinger answered on the other side.

"Attinger! Why am I still on Earth?! You promised me Blackwolf, Ratchet and Arcee...I haven't seen them for two months...have you made any progress?" he angrily asked the CIA agent.

" _ **Believe me Lockdown, our satellites are searching, but so far we haven't even found their energon traces. Our allies in MECH are working to find Wolf Prime."**_ the agent spoke as calmly as possible.

"Ensure you do, or I'll take matters into my own hands!" he growled, closing the communication grid.

 **(Texas)**

Cade pulled the old SUV behind his tow truck, moving slowly so he didn't risk damaging the bike further. Lucas was right behind him, his small Mini Cooper slugging behind his heavy truck.

His house came into view, but it wasn't lonely as he left it. An unknown sedan stood parked outside; he already knew who it was...the Realtor.

But she wasn't alone, a couple were with her. He sped up as he drove towards the house, anger growing within him. When he parked in the yard he grabbed his bat and sprang out of his truck, pointing to the uninvited guests.

"HEY!" he yelled, holding the bat in his other hand.

"The house isn't for sale, now get off my property!" the large realtor was furious.

"Mr. Yeager you know well this house is gonna be repossessed in a matter of months, might as well prepare for it!" she fired back, he came closer, the bat in hand.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of ten to get off my property and get your asses out of sight before I flatten your car!" he growled, the woman was furious.

"Mr. Yeager another outburst like this and I'm gonna be back with the Police!" she got back in the car with the others.

"Oh and tell them I said hi when you do!" he yelled, she backed into his fence, knocking it over before driving off.

Lucas was shocked at what had just happened. He had seen Cade angry but never this far, but he stayed silent. Cade sighed as he put his bat back into the cab and carried the SUV into the barn. Before he could get the motorcycle out, he heard another car approaching; he looked to see a van of teens approach, he knew who it was.

Lucas sat down in his recliner in the barn, trying to get Cade's wheeled robot to bring him a beer. The van came to a stop and the door opened, out stepped a gorgeous, blonde teen. She was giggling as she stepped away; the van pulled away.

"Hey dad. Hey Lucas." she faked a smile, Cade's eyes widened at what she was wearing.

"Tess I told you to leave the house with your stomach covered." he pointed to her short shirt.

"Whatever. So...mind if I go to prom this year without you?" she asked him out of the blue.

"Why? Thought you liked me taking you to your proms." he looked over the SUV.

"I do...it's just that there's someone I wanna go with." she winced as his eyes widened.

"Better not say a boyfriend, no dating in my house young lady." she huffed, turning to go to the house before the old SUV and motorcycle caught her eye.

"Another pet project dad?" she asked unimpressed as usual.

"I'm trying to get you into college." he wished she'd appreciate what he did to keep them afloat.

"Repair the bike, then sell the parts of the SUV." she shook her head.

"You know that's not gonna work." he nearly growled.

"Well don't try to have faith in me! God...whenever I try to help you, all you do is turn me away. This is different. This motorcycle is gonna get you a place in college." she sighed.

"Whatever." she turned and walked into the house. Their robotic guard dog was on the porch, barking non-stop in it's repeated mechanical monotone bark. She sighed as she passed it.

"Also do I need to remind you that your shorts need to stop shrinking day by day?!" he called from the barn, she rolled her eyes and went inside.

A few hours passed, Lucas yawned as he stood up.

"Well Cade, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later man." Lucas jogged to his car, a few seconds and he pulled out of their driveway and drove off into the night covered country.

Another hour passed; Cade was overlooking the SUV. He noticed something, holes in the doors. He traced them with his fingers, they were jagged, almost like bullet holes. He felt the metal closer, this wasn't normal metal...he may have been an engineer, he also knew different types of metals...this felt way different.

It felt almost like scales, even though it was a flat surface. He opened the door, and nearly jumped as several different bullet, tank, missile, and cartridge shells fell out. He looked over them with surprise, looking back to the SUV.

"What did you get into old timer?" he asked himself. When he looked in the front, there was a hole...he looked closer, the inside of the car was like nothing he'd ever seen; advanced circuitry, wires, gizmos; it wasn't a normal car. He looked at the steering wheel; it caught his eye.

On the steering wheel was a strange insignia, it was silver and outlined black. It was shaped in some odd way, like a face but it was rectangular. (It's the Autobot insignia).

He had to know more; he began going around and grabbed a few cords, a few old car batteries, and began wiring them to the car's "battery".

Now he began trying to find a good way to send electricity into the car, the first times he tried, the electricity didn't get far.

With a few adjustments, he now sent a huge electrical current through the batteries to the cords, to the car's engine and battery.

This time, a light began flickering in the SUV, the electricity doing it's work. A loud hum went through the old barn, almost an echo of something.

Now something began sounding, static almost, until a few seconds passed and the light came back when the SUV hummed to life, and something began clicking.

"Calling all Autobots!" a deep, cryptic voice filled the barn and the area around the house.

"Wait wha-"

"Calling all Autobots!" the car roared again before it fell silent and the power in the barn failed, the lights going out.

His eyes were wide in astonishment. If his new suspicions were accurate, then he had no time to lose and began working to get the power back on, and then focus back on the SUV.

 **(Washington D.C)**

On the satellite monitor, one of the CIA's many satellite detected an energon signal, deep in Texas.

* * *

 **Okay guys, you probably know who the SUV and motorcycle are, so no use in acting like it isn't obvious. So This chapter was slower, more calm. So I'll see you all back in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So Cade found Blackwolf AND Arcee last chapter, but there's a reason they ended up in that theater, I'll start this chapter with an event that happened 1 month before the events of Cade finding the two in Texas. Then I'll continue where I left off.**

* * *

 **(One Month before present, Arizona)**

"Blackwolf, get up!" Arcee shook her unconscious sparkmate violently, the sounds of the death squad could be heard, the cave she had heaved him into was dark, much to her dismay.

They had been found by Lockdown, Blackwolf had fought the bounty hunter valiantly, but lost an optic in the process. She had cut off a few of Lockdown's digits when he attempted to take her sparkmate. She already knew he was coming back.

"I'LL RIP YOU APART, FEMME!" the voice of Lockdown echoed across the cave. She began even slapping him, but the Prime had lost too much energon in the fight with Lockdown and she was afraid he was in stasis lock.

She heard Lockdown enter the cave, his pede steps getting ever louder as he advanced. "Blackwolf please! Not now!" she was in agony, her sparkmate was injured, unconscious, and they were cornered.

Lockdown was close now, she could see his green hue getting closer; she had one last idea. She focused her optics, her mind connecting to him.

" _Blackwolf...please! I need you!"_ she spoke over their spark bond. She looked close to see his servo twitch slightly.

She felt a heavy servo suddenly grab her by her throat and violently pull her; she gasped, looking to her mate.

" _BLACKWOLF!"_ she yelled over their bond.

Suddenly, Lockdown looked down to see a familiar cannon charge, before firing straight into his chest; the blast sent him back, releasing Arcee.

Blackwolf's golden optic glowed violently as he lowered his cannon.

He got up slowly, looking to Arcee, smiling grimly. He looked to the floored Lockdown; before the bounty hunter could get up, Blackwolf began firing at the cave roof, causing boulders and rubble to bury Lockdown.

"Let's go!" he growled, changing into his saburban, which was badly beaten up since the battle for Omega Three. Arcee changed form and followed him in tow. He tried to avoid the turrets of the CIA death squad's vehicles.

Blackwolf dropped an electrical wave, an emp that knocked out their trackers as the two passed through.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We need to find disguises…vehicles they won't recognize. And then get to a place I can at least heal." he looked to a sign, saying they were close to New Mexico; which led to Texas.

"And I have an idea." he sighed.

 **(Present)**

Lucas drove up to the house in his red Mini Cooper, not bothering to take the keys out; Tess ran out to meet him.

"Tess, what's up?" he heard sounds coming from the barn.

"It's dad, please go in there and see what YOU'RE friend is doing to that damn SUV?" he sighed, wishing she would give her old man a break. He walked into the barn and his eyes instantly exploded open; Tess followed him in and did the same.

Cade had several batteries and a cord connected to their power line connected to the SUV. He smied as he turned to see them enter.

"Guys! Great timing! Come here!" he had been drinking a lot of Red Bulls and Monsters. The cans lined up on his work table.

"Cade what are you doing?!" Lucas asked him while not moving his eyes from the SUV.

"I've been up all night trying to power this thing enough..." he pulled up a large power remote connecting the power to the engine. "To see If my suspicions are correct." now they were really confusing.

"I first started when I realized this metal wasn't normal metal!" he was working with the cords rapidly.

He sent a surge of power into it, the same light and echoing noise filled the barn as the power went through it.

"Guys...I think we just found a Transformer." he smirked.

They were both lost for words. A Transformer? On their property?

"Like...the aliens from Chicago? That destroyed Jasper?" Tess was shocked. The aliens had been remembered well after the battle for Jasper and Chicago. What they didn't know was that the public was being fed lies that all the Cybertronians people were after for the rewards, were Decepticons...not Autobots.

"Wait...the ten thousand dollar reward...Cade that money could get us the parts we need to fix the bike! Then we could get so much money off of it!" Lucas was overjoyed, but Cade shook his head.

"There's only one way to know. So...stand back." he pulled the button back up, Tess was freaked out by this; from what they knew, all of the aliens were evil.

He hesitated...his finger just rubbing the button; he didn't know what would happen...but he needed to know. So with a breath of fresh air, he mashed the button down.

Electricity began pouring into the SUV, the glow in the car brightly flashing repeatedly. The cords shook from the amount of power he was putting into the SUV.

Tess and Lucas covered their eyes from how bright it became. Within a few seconds the power cut out again...the echo of the car dying down slowly.

Cade looked in anticipation...waiting for something to change.

When they began to lose hope...something changed.

The sound of a t-cog transforming filled the barn.

The car began changing forms, despite how sluggish the transformation was; they heard something growling from the car.

The car began taking the form of a body, the old SUV shifting into a large being. Out of nowhere, a head formed at the top. It had yellow eyes, a wolfish face, the being seemed to freeze as it's final parts formed; the being fell to it's hands and knees.

Cade and the others were so shocked at what they were witnessing. There was a Transformer...in their garage/barn.

The Transformer was now growling, his lone eye locked with the three humans; his teeth gritted; he jumped, a large cannon forming from his hand.

"Stay back, humans!" he roared, the cannon glowing blue.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, it's alright!" Cade raised his hands quickly in a surrendering way.

"Don't move! Humans...you...you're no ally. I..." he looked around, he wasn't in the theater anymore.

Blackwolf growled in pain as a piece of his helm fell to the floor, one of the wings. He sighed, a reminder of his wounded state.

"What happened? Why are you so angry?" Cade asked calmly, completely unaware of what had happened.

"Attacked...betrayed by...humans! With Ar-..." his optics widened suddenly.

"Arcee...where's Arcee?!" the Transformer asked, no hesitation in his voice.

"Wait...the bike?" he looked at Lucas.

"Lucas...get the bike in here." Lucas looked confused.

"Do it!" he growled, Lucas clambered out of the barn.

Seconds later he returned with the motorcycle, rolling it close to the large Transformer. Blackwolf's optics widened at seeing her well.

He opened his palm, several cords springing forth, latching to her. He began transferring her energy from his now restored spark. Energon and electricity moved from him to her.

Moments later, a lighter hum filled the barn and the motorcycle began shifting. This Transformer was different; it's body was much more curvacious then the first one.

When it stopped changing, it was clear this one was female. She was shocked, her bright blue eyes wide.

"Wha-?! Where...am I?" she looked around. She instantly calmed down seeing Blackwolf.

"Blackwolf." she sighed, the two of them pulling in for a warm embrace. He was hindered by the roof of the barn. He quickly kissed her before pulling away and sighed with relief knowing she was okay.

She saw the humans and her eyes narrowed; the last time she saw humans, they were shooting at her. Blackwolf focused his attention back to the humans looking at them in disbelief.

"Wh...what did humans do...that's so bad?" Cade asked, Blackwolf's eyes changed; they now had a flare of anger within them.

"I trusted your kind! After Everything we've done...everything we've given...everything we've sacrificed...to protect this planet...your kind has betrayed me and my family." Cade was surprised, was this the government's doing?

"The Ten-thousand dollar reward?" Cade asked, Blackwolf knew what he spoke of.

"My kind is now being hunted...by humans. Our home...the place I knew as a sanctuary, your kid destroyed." he growled.

"Look...I don't know who betrayed you, but I can promise the both of you that we had no part in that…-?" he stopped, not knowing what to call the large robot.

"My name is Wolf Prime...preferably Blackwolf...leader of the Autobots...and you're government wants to see my dead." he growled.

"What...what happened to you two?" Cade asked them.

Blackwolf looked over his badly beaten body, sighing.

"We were attacked by a professional, CIA death squad. Myself and Arcee barely made it out with our lives." he sighed, looking at his beloved sparkmate, who was concerned deeply over his wounds; especially his missing optic.

Minutes passed, Cade felt awful for these two...they trusted the humans; and the government stabbed them in the back after everything they had done for humanity.

He owed them this, even after reactivating Blackwolf. He moved forward and lifted the leader's broken piece, and carried it to the Prime.

"Well...I promise you that not all of us are bad. All I've gotta do..." he carried the piece over.

"...Is help patch you up." he smiled weakly.

"But dad...what about the reward?" Tess asked her father.

Arcee beat him to it.

"Don't call the police. They won't give you anything if you turn us in. The most you'll be lucky to get out with is no questioning." that silenced the teen.

"Why do you want to help us, Human?" Blackwolf asked him curiously.

"Well…it looks and sounds like you've both been through a lot-"

"You. Have. No. Idea." Arcee growled.

"And it just seems like the right thing to do." he looked to his welding torch, gesturing for the Prime to lower his head to the ground. By now, Lucas was more just cautious, as was Tess.

"I mean...I'm not a soulless bastard. You need help and I have the power to...it's just the matter that I'm choosing to." Cade smiled, but Blackwolf didn't get it.

"What's a soul?" Blackwolf asked him.

"Well...it's kind of what makes a human who they are. Their goodness, courage, cowardice, cruelty...and so on." Cade answered his question while he put on his welding mask.

"For my kind...that's called...a spark...our source of power...our very being." Cade sighed as he began welding the Prime's helm piece back on.

 **(CIA H.Q)**

Attinger, in his neat, well kept suit, made his way into the satellite monitor room; he had been called up for some alert.

"What is is?" he asked calmly. The young man working at the satellites made room for the senior agent.

"Sir...we think we've found something." he zoomed onto their image of Texas.

He zoomed, focusing on a tow truck pulling an SUV...a very beat up, SUV.

"What am I looking at?" Harold asked. When the man zoomed closer to the SUV's trunk, he focused the camera on what appeared to be handlebars...a light...a motorcycle. If there was one thing he knew about Blackwolf...it was that he was crazy about that damn motorcycle.

Attinger's eyes widened. "We detected a massive power surge in Texas. We think it's him." the young man awaited a response.

"Son of a bitch." Attinger left in an instant. He opened his phone, dialing a number in as fast as he could.

When the recipient answered, he sighed.

"We've found him. Southern Texas, a beat up, old SUV and a classic motorcycle. Mobilize a team and be there by tomorrow afternoon." he closed the phone and looked back at the picture.

"Someone also open a communications with Lockdown; he needs to know about this, immediately." he ordered; not caring who did it, just as long as it was completed.

* * *

 **AN:Alright, that'll do for chapter 4. Not a lot happened this chapter, like last chapter, it won't speed up til chapter 5. But Blackwolf and Arcee have finally reappeared. So there are good things happening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:A few days from typing, it's time to get back in wack with it. I dunno as chapters pass I have less things to talk about in these Author Notes. But these are a huge part of my stories. If it doesn't reach at least 2k words, it's not done. I wish I could think up more words for these things but I'm not the most CREATIVE minded writer.**

* * *

 **(The Yeager residence)**

Tess had been talking to someone on her computer, laughing and smiling. It was now she heard the sounds of multiple vehicles approaching.

She looked out her window, seeing multiple SUV's approaching the house. Lucas had just recently arrived and was staring off at them confusedly.

She jogged down the stairs and to the front door, opening it just enough so she could stick her head out the window.

"Dad." she called to the barn as she slowly stepped out. He came out, covered in a bit of dirt and oil; he had obviously been working on fixing Blackwolf.

Blackwolf recognized the engine of the SUV's, the familiar sound of the off-road tires. His optics widened, looking to Arcee; who was just as shocked.

"Get down! Under the floor!" he ordered her, he pulled the opening floor panels apart so they could both hide underneath. Arcee leaned up and pulled it shut.

The SUV's now pulled up in the yard, it was clear to Cade that these men worked for the government. There was some kind of drone floating next to them; a camera maybe. The door of the lead SUV opened, revealing a man in a black suit, clean, finely kept...and a gun holstered at his waist; he had gray hair with a short trim and a five o'clock shadow.

"Can I help you?" Cade asked the man….who continued looking over the entire property behind his sunglasses. More people began getting out of the vehicles, some were armed soldiers.

"Are you Cade Yeager?" the man asked.

"Yes...who's asking?" the man smirked.

"I'm agent James Savoy; with the CIA." Cade's eyes narrowed a bit.

He leaned down and pulled out a picture...on the picture was...Blackwolf! Or...the beat up SUV.

"This SUV familiar, Mr. Yeager?" he asked, Cade gulped, knowing if they were looking for Blackwolf, it wouldn't be for good reasons.

"Maybe, but I see a lot of cars since I usually sell old ones for parts." he didn't stand down to the agent; the soldiers began spreading out, searching for Blackwolf.

"Would the answer be any different if it was just you and me?" the man asked calmly. The camera drone hovered above them, the truth about the drone was that Attinger was watching the whole thing from behind the camera.

"You know they say it's a mistake to mess with someone from Texas." Cade spoke calmly, earning sneer from the agent.

Lucas and Tess were both slowly being surrounded by armed soldiers, their nerves growing uneasy.

The soldier who was checking the barn came back out. "Nothing." Savoy sighed, seeming to calm down.

"Trust me, I don't know anything about him." Cade made one huge mistake in that comment.

In Attinger's office, his eyes widened, Cade just said HE.

He opened his ear-piece, tuning in to Savoy.

"Savoy, he said HE." back in Texas, the agent's eyes widened and a smirk grew on his face.

"He knows where the son of a bitch is!" Attinger growled.

Suddenly, the soldiers began grabbing the three of them.

"What are you doing?!" Cade growled as he struggled to break free.

"What kind of man betrays his own flesh and blood, brethren for alien metal?!" Savoy growled before soldiers threw Cade roughly to the ground.

"Dad!" she gasped, never seeing violence like this.

"No! I know about the truck, not them! Leave them out of this!" he tried.

"Use the girl." Attinger ordered. One agent grabbed her roughly and threw her over the red wagon in their yard.

"Tess!" Cade got up and ran to her, before Savoy tripped him. Soldiers pinned Cade to the ground, Savoy pulled his handgun out, and pressed it against Cade's skull.

Lucas huffed as he tried to break their grasp. "Stop! You can't do thi-!" he was thrown to the ground as well, quickly giving up.

The soldier pinning Tess to the ground held a gun to her head as well.

"I'll ask you one last time...Yeager...where's Wolf Prime." he sighed, getting impatient.

"I don't know!" Cade yelled, only able to watch what they do.

The man pinning Tess down loaded his pistol and held it to her head.

"You're gonna shoot my baby girl?!" Cade thought it inhumane.

"If I have to." Savoy responded cruelly.

"Dad!" she sobbed, not wanting to die.

Under the floor of the barn, Arcee looked at Blackwolf. They had heard their crying, practically pleas for help.

"Are we gonna let this happen?" she asked him surprised.

He sighed, he didn't appreciate humans after all they'd done to him and his family. But he remembered that Optimus still wouldn't let the innocent pay for their leaders' mistakes. He still knew there were humans that cared for them...Miko, Raf, Johnson...June...he couldn't let their trust in him be tested by him letting Cade and his family suffer.

"No...we wont." he activated his battle mask, looking up as he saw a soldier looking down into the floor panels.

Cade growled, trying to get them off him, but it was an invalid attempt.

"Please! I don't know where he went! He was in the barn, and now he's gone! Please! Ju-just leave me and my family alone!" the man holding Tess down places his finger on the trigger.

"Shoot her." Savoy ordered the man.

The soldier looking into the panels was shocked to see a bright glow show as suddenly, the floor beneath him was torn as Blackwolf shot up through it. He growled, grabbing a metal pipe from the roof, slinging it over and flooring several soldiers. He aimed at the wall of the barn and primed his cannons.

The wall of the barn blew open, revealing Blackwolf. "HERE I AM!" He roared, and began firing at the soldiers below him. He kicked one of their SUV's over. Savoy and his soldiers releases Cade, he quickly grabbed the drone in front of him before rolling out of the way.

Tess and Lucas were both free and away from the soldiers; their whole yard already looked like a war zone as Blackwolf fought the CIA soldiers.

"Cade! They're going to kill you! Get out of here!" he yelled to them, firing again at the soldiers. Cade, Tess and Lucas began running for the field.

"Arcee, go with them, keep'em safe! I've got this!" he kicked another SUV over. Arcee sprinted after the humans.

Cade realized there were soldiers around them...he didn't know how they would get away.

Suddenly, out of the field, a white and purple Chevy Sonic RS flew from the tall grass, and clipped one of the soldiers' faces before landing.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Arcee ordered, firing a few shots at the soldiers. Cade opened the car door as did Lucas as they all got in the car.

The man driving was young, he had neatly trimmed Blond hair, a finely cut mustache and wore a leather racing jacket over his shirt.

They began driving through the field; Arcee changed and followed them.

Blackwolf dodged a rocked. It hit and blew up Yeager's house. He tracked the source, finding Lockdown. He growled, knowing he had to go, now.

He changed forms, driving onto the road as the old SUV. Lockdown leaped from his vantage point and transformed into his sharp Lamborghini Aventador and began to give chase to Blackwolf.

As the chase went on, Cade looked to the man driving, wondering who's car he just got in.

"Who are you?!" he asked quickly, adrenaline flowing.

"Mr. Yeager, I'm Shane Dyson!" he explained excitedly as he realized they were being tailed by a helicopter.

"No I mean, WHO are you?" Cade asked his quickly.

"Dad he's my boyfriend!"

"I'm her boyfriend!" Tess and Shane both said at once.

"WHAT?!" Cade exclaimed, growling. "You're not her boyfriend!" he looked at her then Lucas.

There were cars following them, two fast, off-road cars. They were both solid black, had rams on the front to push their target off the road.

"Whoa! What kind of cars are those?! They look really scary!" Lucas exclaimed as he looked out the window.

"Keep your head down!" Arcee growled as she drove by them.

They made a sharp turn, Arcee almost missed it, growling. "Frag this bike...I miss my old motorcycle." she grumbled as she picked back up to speed.

After a long chase of going through the corn field, the town, Cade looked up to see two Cybertronians fighting atop the old warehouse in town. Blackwolf he recognized but the other he didn't know.

Blackwolf growled as he fought Lockdown, dual swords clashing together with the bounty hunter's own. He blocked and tried to stab the other mech, but Lockdown was faster and dodged it, kicking the Prime in the back.

He had the upper hand...this bounty hunter was too skilled a fighter for the Prime. Blackwolf knew he had to move fast before he or the humans got any more involved with the fight.

He saw an old crane. When the time was right, he punched Lockdown directly in the faceplate, and threw him into the ropes and sent him hanging from the building.

When Shane and Arcee had finally out maneuvered the scary pursuing vehicles, they reached the exit of the warehouse.

Blackwolf leaped down, changing forms and opening his doors. "Get in!" he ordered them. Cade, Tess, Shane and Lucas got out and tried to reach the Prime.

Lockdown dropped down a grenade of some type. An area of fire began getting closer to the humans.

"Hurry!" Blackwolf called as Shane and Tess made it, Cade not wanting to leave Lucas.

Lucas was a second too late, and with a scream, was quickly burnt to a standing pile of ash. Cade's eyes were wider then ever, his best friend was just killed…burnt to literally a crisp.

He gasped as he turned and ran into Blackwolf's front seat. The SUV quickly drove out of the warehouse's lot with Arcee in tow.

Lockdown leaped from the roof, growling as he knew Blackwolf would escape yet again...the next time he saw the Prime, he wouldn't get away so easily.

 **(One hour later)**

They were getting close to the edge of Texas and were almost to New Mexico. Blackwolf saw an old Gas station, long abandoned, and pulled off the road so they could collect themselves.

The humans all got out. Blackwolf closed his doors. "Arcee, we need to scout the perimeter...let's move...the rest of you stay low and don't come out until we return." he ordered, driving off with Arcee in tow.

Cade looked at Tess, who hissed and turned her back on him.

"Baby what's wrong?" he was confused.

She turned back to look at him, a shocked reaction on her face.

"What's wring dad?! We're in the middle of nowhere! Our house and whole home is destroyed! We're all probably considered criminals now!" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"You could have just given them that damn SUV and bike...now because of you, Lucas is dead." she coldly spoke before turning to the gas station.

Cade was about to go after her, when Shane stopped him.

"No...she needs to cool off. I'll talk to her." he jogged after her. Cade growled, he knew she would be dating soon...but the fact that she'd rather talk to a boyfriend then her own father just said he had been replaced.

" _Maybe I should have just given them the SUV. Maybe...maybe..."_ he pondered as he looked off to see the vehicles scanning the area.

" _No! He saved us! I know if they were willing to save us after all humans have done to them; that just claims there's another reason besides the fact we needed help, that he saved us"_ He looked at the drone he had taken, looking at the advanced design.

This was no normal tech...this was specially made tech.

Maybe he could do something with this thing…but later.

 **(Blackwolf and Arcee's location)**

Arcee scrolled through her filed alt-modes until she came upon her old racing bike. She selected it...moments later, her body began changing...her dull newer blue paint became it's old sleek, shiny midnight blue.

The gray, faded parts on her returned to their shining chrome. The dull brown, dirt covered parts of her became the dark black paint it once was; the pink on her returned as well.

She was her old self. She sighed with content, stretching her old form and body happily.

"Good to have my old look back." she sighed happily as Blackwolf stepped close. He had definitely looked better. His once sleek jet black paint was now a dull brown rust...his glorious elite guard stripes were gone, and the only color from his old body left was his golden optics.

"I still think you were gorgeous either way." he smirked, receiving a raised brow and smirk from her.

"Is that so?" she leaned in close to him, their bodies pressing against each other.

"Yeah...it is." he smirked, leaning down and kissing her for the first time in a whole month. The two lightly moaned into the kiss.

When they separated, she frowned now.

"Blackwolf...you know the others haven't been seen since Omega Three fell." she sighed.

"I know...but it doesn't matter..." she looked at him.

"We'll find them...and bring us back together. Then, we fight to bring Lockdown and the CIA down." he growled, looking to the distant town.

* * *

 **So yeah, I feel like I rushed this chapter, but oh well, I need a new one up. So Chapter 5 turned around really quick, a lot happened. Chapter six is when Blackwolf get to his old self.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So yeah, last chapter Cade and Tess Yeager along with Shane Dyson, but not their unfortunate friend Lucas Flannery. Blackwolf and Arcee are now on the road to finding Team Prime. Little do their allies know they'll soon have some company with their leader and Lieutenant.**

* * *

 **(KSI, Chicago)**

Joshua Joyce awaited his guest, Darcy Tirrel, to walk through the glass doors; he was excited, for this woman was the person to have funding your assignments.

He straightened his composure as he saw her car pull up. As she stepped out and was followed by her bodyguard, he knew he had to have her back him up with his work.

She stepped inside, smiling at seeing his awaiting her.

"Ms. Tirrel." he greeted her, extending a hand to shake hers.

She shook hands with him. "Mr. Joyce. I've been excited for this meeting." he bowed graciously gesturing for them to follow.

"Let me show you what me and my team have finally discovered." he led her through the lab of scientists melting down the Cybertronian parts.

When they stopped, there was one scientist awaiting them.

"Get it out, Gill." Joshua ordered, the scientist activating something and what he was holding came to life. Darcy was shocked, it looked like metal but was almost like a solid shaped liquid.

Joshua smirked at how she had taken the bait and was interested.

"Like music, Ms. Tirrel?" he smirked, doing something with the metal. It changed form, turning into a Beats pill speaker. She was shocked but was obviously impressed.

"Or...perhaps you want something a bit more...violent?" he did something again and the Speaker transformed, now it became a simple handgun.

She gasped but laughed as he revealed it had no bullets; he laughed along with her.

"Well Mr. Joyce...what is it?" she asked calmly.

"Well…to say it shortly...it's what they're made of. After years of studying the way their bodies work, we discovered that the way their DNA and geno works. We've been making our own ones." he gestured to the other room containing their new project.

Her eyes widened as she was clearly shocked by what he had been doing this whole time.

"Well Joshua...you've just been funded." he smiled, shaking hands with her.

 **(Texas)  
**

Cade was worried, he hadn't seen Blackwolf and Arcee for the entire night; afraid the two robots had abandoned them in this gas station.

His daughter and Shane were on the office of the station...Tess was still mad at him after Lucas's death...and yes he was mad at himself but there was nothing they could do about his death.

He suddenly perked up at seeing the SUV and...a racing bike? The other one...Arcee, must have gotten it last night.

Blackwolf pulled up in front of the gas station. "Cade, inform Tessa and Shane we're leaving, now." Blackwolf ordered him. He jogged back in, walking to the office and opening the door to find his daughter and her "boyfriend" hugging.

"Ahem." he got their attention.

"C'mon. Blackwolf says we're heading out, let's go." they gathered their bearings made their way out to the old SUV.

The three humans all loaded into Blackwolf, the old SUV pulling away from the gas station along with the sporty motorcycle.

As they began driving, getting onto the road for New Mexico Blackwolf seemed to activate something in his old systems.

" _ **Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots!"**_ Cade noted he heard that exact recording from when he was working on bringing Blackwolf back online; he wondered why the Prime was sending it out in radio waves.

 **(New Mexico)**

Cade and the others found it hard to be comfortable in the rough and beaten SUV. Blackwolf realized he was still in this beaten form and needed to change; if not to just get his old look but to repair himself…cause right now he was slowly falling apart.

It made him jump when he saw a good looking Chevy Saburban approaching him. As he drove alongside it, a scanner surrounded the Saburban. He uploaded it to his processor and t-cog...and the new form uploaded itself to his body.

Suddenly, the old rust of the SUV began peeling away like scales, the car extended as it became longer. The entire interior changed in a second, new leather seats and red lining the black, along with a silver Autobot insignia on the steering wheel.

The old rusted steel of the tailpipes became chromatic silver along with his golden Elite Guard stripes returning across his body. On the grill, shiny metal guards formed and on his front insignia, where the Chevy logo would be, an Autobot insignia formed in the shiny metal.

As the sun reflected off the concrete road, it shined off of his new black armor. The young Prime sighed...he was back to his old self.

On the inside of the saburban they were all dumbfounded. The interior was completely different, comfortable.

"That was insane! I mean it was awesome! But it was insane!" Shane exclaimed excitedly.

Blackwolf and Arcee noted they were now being tailed...not by an SUV but a familiar Camaro. Blackwolf suddenly veered off the road and pulled into an abandoned canyon….or as it seemed abandoned.

On the top of the red, sand covered mounds, he located a familiar, green wrecker.

Bulkhead grinned and excitedly slid down the rocks to get a better look, optics widening.

"Oh yeah….HELL YEAH!" he activated his blaster and began firing his cannon rapidly.

"He's alive! Blackwolf's here! And Arcee too!" he cheered excitedly.

Atop another rock was a familiar medic, he smirked at the sight. "At last...there is hope for us yet." he laughed as he slid down the rocks to follow Blackwolf and Arcee.

Blackwolf finally pulled up to a stop. A familiar bunch of humans running to meet him, including an armor clad one.

"I can't believe they're back…!" June spoke with complete shock in her tone.

"I know right?!" Miko jumped with excitement. Raf just shook his head and chuckled, he had no doubt in Blackwolf's ability to survive.

"Mr. Leader of the free galaxies! I knew you'd make it back...never doubted you." Johnson celebrated. Raf, Miko and June were all glad to see him and Arcee okay.

"Yup! We've got the gang back together." Bulkhead celebrated as he came down from the rocks. Ratchet changed to robot form next to the Prime, as did Arcee.

He opened his doors, letting Cade, Tessa and Shane step out. Cade marveled at the sight of the number of Transformers in this canyon.

He looked to see a black and yellow Cybertronian walk over the hill as he smiled, seeing their leader alive and well.

Blackwolf now began to slowly transform, his pieces folding into his back while his large body pushed out in return. His wheels locking in place on his legs and in his back.

His winged helm shining brightly as his golden optics blinded the kids in the light of the sun. He lightly smiled at the reunion.

"The Humans' government have asked us to play by their rules…well...the rules have just been changed." he smirked, stretching his remade body. Arcee transformed next to him, her smooth curves shining in the sun as she stood up.

"The government...a bunch of back stabbing fraggers." Bulkhead growled as he came closer to their leader.

"Easy Bulk...you know that even the government was misled." Bumblebee spoke calmly.

"Who are you kidding?! They turned us over to Lockdown and completely betrayed us!" he growled, Bee didn't know what to say really.

"Well...I-"

"So keep your mouth shut before I do it!" Bulk cut him off, grabbing him by the shoulder but Bee activated a new weapon he had; an axe-like-blade from his lower arm and held it to Bulk's neck.

"You'll be dead before that." Bee growled.

"Sometimes I wish you would, it'd make my life easier." Bulk joked seriously.

"Uhh guys?" Johnson called up to them.

"We've got bigger things to worry about." Bulk and Bee realized the human was right an straightened their composure. Miko shook her head with a chuckle at her large friend's behavior.

"Well say 'I' if anyone else is disenchanted with our trusted humans' government's betrayal…" he suddenly drew an energy pistol and aimed it at Cade and the two others. "So who's the stowaways?!" he growled.

Bulkhead drew his cannon and locked in on them as well; Blackwolf gasped.

He raised his servos in alert "Stop Bulk! Both of you! They've risked their lives for ours." he gestured to him and Arcee who nodded in agreement.

"We owe them..." Blackwolf spoke quietly.

 **(Hours later)**

The humans all gathered with their new companions, the Yeagers and Shane had seen so much today that the effect had somehow rubbed off that they were surrounded by tall, mechanical, alien beings.

Cade was working on the camera drone, trying to see what powered it; suddenly, he pressed a button and a light shone on the rocks in front of them.

The Autobots were all curious to what it was and all surrounded the small group of humans. The light now became a projection as a video began.

They gasped as Smokescreen appeared on the screen.

"Skokie?!" Bee gasped.

"What...what?!" Bulkhead was shocked to see their friend getting beaten badly by Lockdown.

"No…!" Ratchet growled.

Blackwolf and Arcee were silent...neither of them knew what happened after they left. When they saw his lying on the ground and death staring him in the face, Miko hugged Raf and began sobbing into his shoulder while the boy took it no better..

John only shook his head, ashamed by his government and how they had completely betrayed the Autobots. June was just shocked. Cade, Tessa and Shane were emotionless, which was expected, they didn't recognize the Bot on screen.

They were forced to watch Smokescreen getting his spark ripped out of his chest by Lockdown.

"Poor Smokie...blasted savage..." Bulk sighed, shaking his helm in disbelief.

"THEY SLAUGHTERED SMOKESCREEN!" Blackwolf roared in blind rage as he punched the nearest rock with so much force he make a gaping hole in it.

"Not just that..." Arcee tapped his shoulder and gestured for him to look. When he focused on the screen again, he saw them taking Grimlock alive.

"So Grimlock's alive?" he asked, thinking for a moment.

"Okay...we may be pinned down...but our priority should be to get Grim back, then? We find a way to bring down, Lockdown and the CIA." he sighed...they had a lot of work to do.

"Fowler said something about KSI last time we saw him...what's that?" June asked them, none knew.

"Don't know...but if anyone's involved..." his optics widened.

"MECH is somewhere in the heart that started this whole thing..." he growled, remembering he had spared Silas.

"MECH?" Cade asked calmly, Arcee turned to him.

"They're bad people...who think of our kind as science experiments. And are led by a psychotic, homicidal fanatic named Silas." Cade's curiosity quickly died with her explanation.

"So Blackwolf...is there any way we can contact Cybertron? Anything we could use?" Bumblebee missed having the Elite Guard at his back.

"No...when they destroyed Omega Three, they cut off our communications to Cybertron." Ratchet's optics widened.

"Omega Three! I forgot..." he opened a compartment and grabbed a few items, he turned and looked at Arcee.

"Arcee..." He held the items out to her.

"What's this Ratch-" her optics widened once she focused.

The first thing was a familiar horn. She trembled as she held it carefully in her palms, the second item was her necklace. She smiled warmly as she could put it back on yet again.

"Th-...Thanks...Ratchet." she smiled, which he shrugged off.

"I'm your medical officer, it's my duty to ensure the well being of my patients slash Family...mentally or physically." he smiled lightly as he walked off to check on his only tech from Omega Three.

 **(One hour later)**

It was midnight now, the Autobots were asleep, the humans slept in their Cybertron allies. Arcee stood vigil on an elevated rock, looking at the entrancing moon.

"Are you alright?" Blackwolf walked up to meet her, she smiled lightly and wrapped her left servo with his right one.

"Of all bots here...I thought Smokescreen would be one to survive this war…but...I guess I was wrong." she sighed, but he stepped into her view.

"Now...don't say things like that...we couldn't have done anything about that." he attempted and she only shook her helm.

"I guess...It's just that..." she slurred off.

"Yeah?" he asked her, she breathed slowly.

"Blackwolf...we left him behind...if we knew he was going to die..." he cut her off at this.

"Now Cee, we would have been taken or killed if we stayed to help...I regret it too...but he knew the risks of staying behind and he chose to do it; and in doing so he saved us." she knew he was right.

A few minutes passed and she shifted her attention.

"You know I miss the base...our quarters...the soundproof barriers." she smirked, he returned as they pressed against each other.

"We'll get that all back...but for now...we'll have to be limited to the outdoors." they leaned in and pressed their lips together and pressed each other for a passionate kiss.

She loved him so much. He protected her from Lockdown in the previous month and also hiding her from the human eye while they were hidden.

She broke it and huffed, not caring now. "Frag it." she leaped up, shocking him, pushing him to the ground and laying atop him and pressed an even more heated kiss to his lips. Her body quickly heating up as did his.

They broke the kiss, her electric and pink optics looking down into his vibrant golden optics.

"I love you." she whispered to him.

"And I love you..." he whispered back and pulled her back into a kiss, the two letting the night carry them into passionate interfacing.

* * *

 **So yeah, chapter 6 is a bit better then chapter 5 was. I dunno I struggle to write some chapters cause I'm thinking of what the ending will be like that I'm not prepared...idk, I gotta get over that.**


	7. Update (sorry)

**So...today I'm putting this TFP story to rest. I don't see myself finishing this one. BUT, before anyone freaks out, no, I'm not quitting Transformers, I'm just ending this story. I have plans for a new one to take it's place. I guess I sorta just felt like it wasn't great cause I'm using things from the 4th movie with different characters. Sure, I love to make stuff like Mass Effect, Lord Of The Rings, The Hobbit, and other references, but that's different. Hopefully you guys (Airreon and Robo), aren't too mad, I know I've neglected Blackwolf and the fam for so long, and I promise I'll get back to work on that series, but finishing For Honor is my priority first. And, on top of that, I have so many other stories I wanna begin writing. Such as my planned Mass Effect story, scrapping and revamping my Overwatch story, my highly exciting plan to start a Legend of Spyro story, a really nice plan for a Dragon Age story, an Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes story, I think I might even have an idea brewing for Rainbow Six Siege. And there's been a few stories I've abandoned along the way, my Total War story, Big Hero 6, and soon my Overwatch series most likely along with Red vs Blue, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag, World of Warcraft and POSSIBLY my Skyrim story, that still has potential. But this was solely for those who read my Transformers stories and are awaiting more, I promise I'll write more. But for now, that's all I can promise.**


End file.
